I will Warm You
by Kit2000
Summary: So, there she was… Standing on a cliff-like roadside dressed only in her evening white dress. Who she wanted to impress by choosing that silky white attire that was too light for the winter season? A Cleon fic!


_A/N haha, we guess, we have written another story connected to that series of one-shots. And this one will go before "Lipstick". It's all winter's fault ^^; We got carried away with the beautiful sceneries behind the window and came up with this story. And dear __:icon_Vallie-Redfield_: agreed to make an illustration *_* Thank you, dear! We are very grateful for your cute picture. _

_We hope you will like this little random idea. Well, it still can be considered as a single fiction, but if you want, you may think that it's a part of "one-shot series" written by us before._

_Read, enjoy and review, please. _

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

**I Will Warm You**

Claire got out of her car. No matter what she tried, she couldn't start the engine, as if it was deaf to her demands. Who could predict the lucky day would turn out into such a nuisance?

The young lady walked a little further and stopped by the roadside, rubbing her bare shoulders to warm up a little. It was cold outside, but fortunately not windy, or else she could freeze to death. If only she knew that she would end up getting stuck in the middle of a deserted highway, she would have definitely taken some fur coat with her. But all she had was a light tippet, that didn't help much.

So, there she was… Standing on a cliff-like roadside dressed only in her evening white dress. Who she wanted to impress by choosing that silky white attire that was too light for the winter season? She didn't know anymore. Her planned visit to Chris and Jill was completely ruined thanks to that stupid car. That was why she didn't like cars. They were unpredictable and capricious. The other case was motorbikes. They had never failed her, but today she couldn't afford taking her "beauty", because she could have already become a frozen mommy if she rode her bike in such cold weather.

"_Though there is no any difference now_," Claire thought pessimistically and walked down the road.

Her situation was depressing, but it wasn't in Claire's nature to complain, so she decided to light up her mood by enjoying the winter scenery. It was snowing, the little snowflakes sparkled in the air, adding some mystery and magic to the surroundings. Everything was dressed in blinding-white. You would never notice such pure-whiteness in the city. Snow wasn't a friend to people who lived in megapolises, since it was always taken away from the streets.

Claire held her breath. She was really impressed by the beautiful scenery she was watching. The young woman placed a hand on her flat belly and smiled. She had found out about her pregnancy just a week ago and she still couldn't get used to the new sensation of bearing a new life under her heart. She remembered her husband's face when she told him the great news. It was so content, so bright and shiny. He was so inspired with the idea of becoming a parent. Claire had never seen him smile so much before like he did that day. Watching as the snow was falling down softly, she wished that her child would love this season of miracles too.

Claire got so carried away with her little fantasies that she didn't notice some car parking behind her broken one. Only the sound of someone's hurried footsteps that crunched on the snow brought her back to reality, but she had no chance to turn around and see who it was, as the next moment her body was embraced from behind with something soft. Her cool skin enjoyed the sensation of warmth and relaxed upon that sudden contact. Strong arms encircled around her slim waist in a protective manner and her ear got burnt under someone's hot breath.

"You are so reckless, sweetheart, standing outside dressed so lightly. Why didn't you stay in the car? It's still warmer there. You have to be more careful with your health. There are two of you, after all." He whispered in her ear emotionally. Leon stood behind her, embracing her fragile form with her white fur coat, while circling his hands around her belly tenderly.

Claire's face got warmer as a pink blush found its way to her cool cheeks.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Leon," she answered gratefully. "I don't know what I have done without you".

"I rushed here the moment you called me. Why didn't you listen to me this morning? I could drive you to Redfields myself."

"I didn't want to spoil your day-off, honey. I wanted you to get some needed and deserved rest". Her tone got softer when she said that. "Thank you for brining my fur coat, by the way. Now I feel a lot warmer".

Leon placed his chin on her shoulder and breathed out heavily.

"You will never learn to listen to me, won't you? Look what trouble you have got yourself into. Our baby will remember how his mother decided to condition him to the cold from the first weeks of his life".

"Don't worry. I have a perfect protector, who won't let me do any reckless things. So, I'm absolutely sure about our baby's safety." She smiled sweetly, covering his warm encircled hands on her belly with her cool palms. "And by the way, we still don't know the gender, so stop calling her 'he'." The next moment Claire got a response from her husband as he kissed her on the temple and embraced his precious woman tighter to warm her fragile form with his body heat. It was obvious that he had come to rescue her in a rush, since he was dressed no better than her right now. The man didn't even bother to put on some jacket or boots! Leon was dressed in his casual home clothes and slippers.

"I will love him even if our baby will turn out being a girl," the man smiled sincerely, turning his head to take a glimpse of his wife's blushed face. "After all, you are the mother, so I can't but adore everything about our kids, Claire," and when she was about to turn her head to look at him too, Leon swirled his wife in his hands and winked at her surprised face playfully before catching her rosy lips in a sensual dance of his unexpected kiss.

"Let's leave your car here," he uttered after breaking their a little too fierce kiss for the moment. "Firstly, I need to take care of you and warm you. How about taking a hot bath, hmm?"

Claire's eyes went upwards in a dreamy manner.

"Ah, it would be wonderful, but Chris and Jill-"

"We will call them and say our apologies," Leon answered casually and got a cheeky smirk from his beloved wife for a response.

"You are a sly man, you know that, Kennedy?"

"Emm…no?" he smiled broadly and hurried to add, "I'm just a man in love, Claire. And everything is permissible to such type of men, even calling your brother and asking him to tow off your car to the repair shop".

"And does that man in love know what my brother will do to him after hearing such bold request, huh?" Claire arched her eyebrow, enjoying their childish conversation.

Leon laughed somewhat joyously and hugged her tighter, lifting her up in his arms and looking in her bottomless blue-eyes.

"That man doesn't care as long as he knows that his wife is safe and sound. He will think about her brother later…maybe after buying her a new car that won't fail her in cold winters."

The warmth in his voice made Claire smile sincerely. Leon was so protective and careful when it concerned her person. She was the luckiest woman in the world having such a wonderful man as her husband.

She kissed his cheek tenderly and embraced him by the neck.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You are the best."

He just smirked cheerfully and carried her in a bridal style to his car. There was a goal: he had to warm his beloved girl and make sure she was alright after being outside for so long. It was his duty as a husband and father-to-be, and it was what he wanted to do.

He would never get tired of taking care of her, but sometimes she could drive him crazy by doing reckless things like that day. Well, she was Redfield by blood, and that stubbornness couldn't be cured. But it was exactly what he adored about her.

_**A/N the end for now ^^**_


End file.
